Mirror Image
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: Yami’s past returns to haunt him, but now his once ‘servant’ belongs to a different master, MARIK. Trouble boils as Yami reveals who she truly is, and Malik helps her remember who exactly she is.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
Story Title: Mirror Image  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Reason for Rating: sexual implications, language, etc.  
  
Summary: Yami's past returns to haunt him, but now his once 'servant' belongs to a different master, MARIK. Trouble boils as Yami reveals who she truly is, and Malik helps her remember who exactly she is.  
  
Notes: Malik is the Hikari, Marik is the Yami.  
  
Chapter Number: One  
  
Chapter Title: The Story and The Strange  
  
". . . .And so, that is the story of your sister. She has been missing for the past 3 years. Many people said that she killed your father, but she was never THAT brutal," finished Grandpa.  
  
"If she was missing, wouldn't she contact you?" asked Tea.  
  
"Not if she wanted to STAY missing," replied Joey.  
  
Just then the jingle of the game shop door being open sounded.  
  
Grandpa walked away to see who it was. The gang just waited and listened. "Hello, I am very sorry sir, but we are closed right now," said the old, deep voce that was Grandpa's. "I don't care. I must speak with Yami," commanded a harsher voice that everyone recognized.  
  
"r-r-right this way. . ." came the terrified voice of Grandpa. Grandpa entered the room and sat down beside Yugi, just as he was transforming.  
  
"Yami," the blonde stranger said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Marik," answered Yami, "what do you want?"  
  
"I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Really? Ask away."  
  
"Do you remember Anippe?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Then another voice trailed into the conversation, it was harsh and cold, "nice to see that you remember me."  
  
Yami's jaw dropped halfway to the floor. Standing right there in front of him was his twin sister, Anippe.  
  
She had gold bangs, and red-tipped black hair (a/n: Just like Yugi's except it came down) that cascaded down her shoulders in a jagged cut. She was wearing a tight leather shirt that said 'Chick' on it with leather, chained bondage pants that were excruciatingly tight. Her legs ended with high-healed leather boots that had skulls dangling from chains on the not- needed laces. She was standing confidently and tall, just like Yami did when he was dueling.  
  
"How? What? Why?" was all Yami could manage.  
  
"Because I was one of those people you cursed. You cursed me, my 'supposed- to-be descendant' with Anippe's memory. So, now I am her. I have become your sister," she stated.  
  
"Anippe, I didn't mean it. . ."  
  
"My ass you didn't!"  
  
"You have a very nice ass."  
  
Yami was hushed by a hard slap to the face. When she removed her hand his skin was red as hell. He winced.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, very surprised that his own sister hit him.  
  
"For all those time you hated me, and for hating my friends!" she harshly yelled. She stomped off by Marik, really pissed off. "Why do you go near him?!" Yami angrily yelled.  
  
"Because he, unlike you, was ALWAYS there for me!" she replied with a smirk. The smirk lit up her normally evilish looking (a/n: is that even a word?!) face and made the features devilish.  
  
"Wasn't I always there too?"  
  
"No you weren't"  
  
"Come on, are we going to let our past sibling rivalry haunt us now?"  
  
"Yes we will, you brought this upon yourself and you dragged me with you,"  
  
"How did I drag you?"  
  
"Oh, lemme see. And I quote you, 'Anippe, I have to set this charm, that way we will remember each other!' You ruined my life and afterlife that day!"  
  
"That doesn't mean that you have to be mad at me,"  
  
"MAD AT YOU?! MAD AT YOU? I AM NOT MAD I AM FURIOUS!!"  
  
"Calm down, sis . . ."  
  
"Don't you tell me to calm down, YuGiOh!"  
  
"Are you ok, Merikare?" Yami Asked.  
  
All eyes were now on Anippe. She looked Black in the face (a/n: not skin color), red tear marks were forming and crimson triangles started to frame her face. Her back became hunched and grew in size. Her hair, that normally matched Yami's (a/n: except for the fact that her's doesn't stick up), was turning completely black. When it was totally black burgundy streaks grew in. Her skin was tuning black, and her already black fingernails (a/n: nail polish) grew long and jagged, just like claws. The hump on her back exploded to reveal a pair of black, crimson and burgundy wings. They stretched out. The resembled Harpie Lady wings, but they were different.  
  
Everyone besides Malik, Marik and Yami look as if they were about to scream their ass's off.  
  
The former human Anippe growled menacingly at Yami.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it was confusing. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-Gi-Oh, but I do own my character, Anippe.  
  
INFO: Please review, I got some kind reviews, so I will be continuing. If you like this story, thank you for the review!!  
  
Chapter Number: Two  
  
Chapter Name: A Beast and a Remembrance  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Everyone stepped back fearfully. Yami Walked up to Anippe and touched her face, "what happened to you?"  
  
His hand was bit with razor sharp fangs and, even though he didn't bleed, he felt like he should be, just like he deserved it.  
  
The Red eyes of the creature that stood in front of them, had little fires going in them, the "thing" growled something incoherent, but it sounded like 'Yami'. "Yes, that's it, get angry at Yami, EAT Yami, and just spit out the puzzle!" Marik soothed. The Devilish creature approached Yami, who was trying to act boldly strong.  
  
She, being the creature/sister, grabbed the puzzle and picked it up. "Yes, that's it, now hand it over," Marik said in his normal tone. The Creature stared at it, then raised it high in the air and smashed it. But this didn't happing without some persistence from Yami; he just wasn't strong enough, compared to the monstrosity.  
  
Yami Yugi's spirit "body" swirled around and whirled into the puzzle. The Monster morphed back into the nasty girl that was there before.  
  
"YOU SMASHED THE PUZZLE BAKA!!!" Marik practically yelled into the girl's earring filled ears. "I KNOW ASSHOLE!" she verbally assaulted back as she marched out the door, her chains swinging about.  
  
Marik Angrily glared at the place where she was before. "Pharaoh! I will get your puzzle! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he plotted as he morphed back into Malik, who looked rather hypnotized.  
  
"Yugi, your Puzzle!" said an astonished Grandpa.  
  
"Yugi's short fingers manipulated around the pieces trying to put them back together. "This Piece goes there, Next to that one. That makes up the eye. . . ." Yugi Murmured to himself as he worked on his damaged Yami's "Home".  
  
"My Gosh!" said Tea, "someone needs a little friendship."  
  
And for once, everyone agreed with her.  
  
()()()()()()()() 2 Hours later()()()()()()()  
  
"Finished!" Yugi sighed as he put the puzzle back on and Yami came tumbling out. Yami looked as if he were in shock. "Yami?" Yugi asked, waving a hand in front of his Yami's quivering eyes.  
  
"Anippe," he whispered, letting a single tear fall down his cheek.  
  
Yugi saw this and wiped it away with his hand. "Yami?" he cooed. "Huh? Oh sorry Yugi," Yami answered.  
  
"What was 'dat all about?" asked a curious Joey, "I mean, she walks in here like she owns you, and breaks Yugi's' puzzle into bits!"  
  
"Joey," started a confused Yugi, but he was cut off by Yami, "Joey, she kind of does own me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, worried about his friend.  
  
"Well, it is a long and complex story, but it also is a secret I was sworn not to reveal," Yami concluded.  
  
"But Yami, next time, she could come in here and kill one of us, even Yugi, or you!" Tristan argued, frightened by the fact that a person can change into a monster in a matter of seconds.  
  
As Yami began to realize that Anippe was in fact dangerous, he started to bite his lip. "What are we going to do?" asked Ryou.  
  
&&&&&& Change of scene, now we visit Marik, Malik and Anippe &&&&&&&&  
  
"You are such an idiot!" Malik yelled at Anippe, "Marik told me he was going to send you to the fucking shadow realm!"  
  
Anippe retorted, "Well, that would be better than being stuck in Egypt with you and that psychopath!"  
  
"You are so impossibly difficult!" mocked Malik.  
  
"I know," she answered seductively.  
  
Before the knew it, both were on the floor, kissing. Malik slid his tongue into hers as they explored each other's mouths.  
  
Marik took that second to walk in. (he had separated from Malik to go plot against Yugi and Yami)  
  
He stood there gaping for a minute before he finally yelled, "You two BAKAS!!!!! Why are you two kissing like whores when we should be making plans to get rid of the pharaoh!!!?"  
  
"How long did you stand there?" asked Malik, getting up off the floor, his hair appearing bed-tossed?  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Marik  
  
"Yes. . ." said Anippe, flipping her hair back.  
  
"WELL TOO BAD FUCKERS!!" yelled Marik, laughing.  
  
Yami had confused everyone, but his own memories soon plagued him. He became distant, as a memory flashed in his mind, one he had actually /wanted/ to forget. This memory was so personal and so private, that none other than him and Anippe knew it. Or so he thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
Yami stood in front of Princess Anippe, pointing his index finger at her accusingly, shouting nasty words. Tears were welling in the twin's crimson eyes as she held onto reality. Malik's ancestor, Malikuku was one that was kinder and gentler of a person than the psychopath of today was or than the sunken one Anippe had made out with. She hung onto him, her friend and fellow troublemaker.  
  
"You have disregarded family rules! Traitor!" he shouted, each word causing her to hold on tighter to her blonde best friend. In traditional Egypt Royal Family rules, she was, as the princess, not allowed to leave the palace without consent of the Pharaoh, her brother. She also was not allowed to see lawbreakers, one of which Marik was. He was a grave robber, and to Pharaoh Yami; he had no morals whatsoever.  
  
"She is not a traitor!" shouted an unknown voice in the corner. It belonged to a slave that was friendly with the princess, know as Hamite. She quivered, having spoke against the pharaoh, and crawled out of the shadows, her sooty brown hair casting downward, along with her eyes.  
  
"You shall be punished along with the rest of them, Hamite! As for you, criminal, you shall be punished by being made immortal! You shall live forever, by yourself in an armlet, this one," he picked up a random gold armlet. It had snakes with dull eyes, and seemed a trashy item.  
  
Just as Yami was about to cast the spell, he missed! He missed because Anippe had pushed Marik out of the way, shouting, and had the spell cast on her instead. Unfortunately, the spell was irreversible, and there was no way that she could be brought out, he could only talk to her.  
  
He finished up Marik's punishment, being imprisoned within a golden rod, and had killed off Hamite for disobeying the pharaoh's wishes, and speaking against him. Egyptian laws were very complex!  
  
Later that evening, Yami walked into a gold-lined room. Decorations with the millennium eye hung on the walls, just at eye level. Seven gold objects in papyrus-lined cases, sat and waited for an heir. There was one gold ring, one set of scales, one necklace, one eye, one rod, one key, and one armband/armlet. (A/N: the puzzle isn't included because he isn't trapped in it yet.)  
  
Yami walked up to a gold-lined box with "Anippe" written on it in fine hieroglyphics. He almost thought her could hear her voice, yelling at him like he always heard it. she was always yelling at him. Never had he heard her sing or talk without having her first yell or scold or argue with him.  
  
It was at this moment he almost reconsidered his ideas about Malikuku, but then he just shook his head, and walked out of the room, servants hurrying to blow out the candles. He stopped them and told the servants that if they wanted to stay attached to their hearts that they would leave the torches burning forever.  
  
Yami laid down in bed and closed his eyes for just a moment, for pharaohs do not cry. He remembered all the times he and Anippe had had together, but most of them made him ask if he was too harsh of a twin brother. He always remembered her fighting his power and will, or her yelling back at him after punishment. To him, It seemed that she had never been content with anything, and had always shown her dislike.  
  
It seemed as if the second he opened his eyes he was in a lavender lined room with a door at the end. Light shone and burnt at his eyes as it opened and shut. Anippe was walking towards him. He called to her, but she just walked thought him. A ghost to a rock-headed pharaoh. She talked to him about all their fights, each time it ended in him realized her idea might have been better. this dream occurred for seven days and on the last day Anippe stated a puzzle that he had to solve by the end of his dream. He worked and worked, but never solved. It was a prize puzzle. She now owned his soul, and would forever. He had bartered his soul, he had nothing else for her. She offered her approval and advice.  
  
She now owned his soul. She still did.  
  
With Marik and Malik and Anippe  
  
"Hey, 'Nippe?" asked Malik, grabbing her and putting her on his lap, "what happened with you and my ancestor?"  
  
"That is none of your business!" she snapped, causing her she cringe at her own tone.  
  
In fact, it hadn't been the Marik of today she had gotten in trouble for. It had been his past soul. He was reborn in Malik by anger, something her could never control anyhow.  
  
Malikuku's nickname had been Marik, after his father's unpronounceable, long, name. he had loved being with her. She'd always help him steal stuff, and he thought, in the beginning, that he was just going to use her and toss her aside. He had grown attached to her, and they had loved each other- before The Pharoh found out. He had banished her, and sealed him in the millennium rod, only to be awaken by someone with tremendous anger. 


End file.
